Auto-destruct
The auto-destruct system (also known as self-destruct or destruct sequence) is a starship system that allows the total destruction of the vessel. This is typically activated as a last resort, usually to prevent a ship from falling into enemy hands. The auto-destruct cannot be activated if the secondary command processors are damaged. ( ) On Starfleet vessels, the activation sequence varies from class to class, but usually requires authorization from the Captain and/or senior officers, with the use of command authorization codes in most cases. Once the countdown is activated, the computer gives audio warnings, usually with an interval of 10 seconds until the last 10 seconds in which case in counts down in intervals of a second, and displays graphics on viewscreens. Known sequences Constitution class On starships, three senior officers were required to initiate the destruct sequence, using the following, concurrent codes. Each officer would state their name, rank and corresponding code: # "Destruct sequence 1, code 1-1 A." # "Destruct sequence 2, code 1-1 A-2B." # "Destruct sequence 3, code 1 B-2B-3." The computer would then reply: * "Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Awaiting final code for one-minute countdown. (In , the countdown was only 30 seconds.) The commanding officer would then state: * "Code zero zero zero. Destruct. Zero." The default setting was for a one-minute countdown, but this could be altered during the sequence initiation. The sequence could be aborted at any time up until T-5 seconds by the captain or highest-ranking officer, with the code "Abort destruct sequence, code 1-2-3-continuity." ( ; ) * : In ''Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, it is stated that if the code "0-0-0-Destruct-1" is given, it will result in an overload of the warp core (most likely an intentional warp core breach, although that term isn't used until TNG). This version of the auto-destruct was meant for use in deep space, nowhere near a planetary environment. In a deleted scene for , he told a lower-rank Engineering crew member that such a warp core breach would be an explosion equivalent to about 100 megatons yield. The "0-0-0-Destruct-0" code, instead, initiates a multitude of small explosive charges to incinerate the hull section by section, followed by a large explosion to destroy much of the saucer section. In the case of , the saucer explosion was powerful enough to knock the Enterprise out of its orbit around the Genesis Planet.'' Galaxy class On starships, the Commanding and Executive Officers activate the destruct sequence from main engineering (or presumably from the Bridge, though this was impossible in the episode in question). Both would provide palm print identification, and order the self destruct with both officers having to agree. This can be aborted from the Bridge, by voice recognition of both of the same officers. :Note: The time alloted for the destruct sequence varies. In , the ship's computer only allows for a five minute countdown to auto-destruct; however, in , the computer asks to be given a time interval and accepts a value of twenty minutes from Picard and Riker. This could be a result of the ''Enterprise's computer systems undergoing an upgrade in the former episode.'' Defiant class The sequence was activated from the bridge, requiring two officers' consent, and hand print verification to activate and abort. ( ) Intrepid class Aboard the , auto-destruct required the captain's sole authorization. This class had the option of ordering a silent countdown - a single voice prompt would occur at the commencement of the sequence, with no further audio warnings made. ( ) The authorization proceeded as follows: Janeway to computer: initiate the self-destruct sequence. Authorization: Janeway Pi 1-1-0. Set at (desired time interval followed by option {e.g. "mute voice warnings"}), enable. : In the ''String Theory trilogy, auto-destruct could also be activated by the first and second officers. Meanwhile, in the Captain's Chair computer game, the user could activate the self destruct from the captain's personal console on the bridge.'' Sovereign class The returned to the 'three-officer' authorization method. Each would state name and rank, confirming the sequence, and giving their authorization code. The senior officer would then select the destruct sequence type, sequence delay, and whether a silent countdown would be initiated. The sequence would begin upon use of the command "Enable". In the case of the Enterprise-E, the sequence was as follows: "Computer, initiate auto-destruct sequence, authorization Picard 47 Alpha Tango." "Computer, Commander Beverly Crusher. Confirm auto-destruct sequence, authorization Crusher 22 Beta Charlie." "Computer, Lieutenant Commander Worf. Confirm auto-destruct sequence, authorization Worf 37 Gamma Echo." (The computer would ask for the final code to start the sequence.) "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Destruct sequence Alpha-One. 15 minutes, silent countdown. Enable" (time and silent countdown mode are optional). ( ) :The self-destruct was authorized in , but failed because the auto-destruct was off line. Picard, however, orders the "Auto-destruct sequence: Omega." Given that the ''Enterprise was lodged into Shinzon's ship, Picard likely planned to detonate the Enterprise from within Shinzon's ship; the "Omega" order may instantly destroy the ship and requires only the Captain's authorization due to the expediency that such an order would require. '' Methods and his crew witnessed the self-destruction of an Orion scoutship.]] On most Federation ships, the destruct sequence used one of two methods of completion (both may be installed to allow for redundancy). The first uses the ship's matter and antimatter fuel supplies, combining them in an unmoderated reaction with the resultant annihilation reaction being more than enough to obliterate the entire vessel, much like a warp core breach. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) This is apparently the primary method used on ''Intrepid-class vessels, as when it is activated the computer makes a point of announcing that a warp core overload is in progress'' Klingon vessels, like the D7 class, were equipped with this self-destruct method that caused a containment failure within the warp core. ( ) In the second, explosive charges placed at key points throughout the vessel to ensure complete destruction. It is approximately half as powerful as the former method (an estimated yield of 1,000 and 500 photon torpedoes, respectively). (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Sometimes a self-destruct sequence will result in a chain reaction of explosions as in the case of Constitution-class starships, while in others it results in one massive explosion, as in the case of the Orion scoutship encountered by James T. Kirk and his crew. ( ; ) A Borg vessel's self-destruct mechanism forces the ship's power grid to feedback on itself, forcing an explosion that destroys the ship. Lieutenant Commander Data was able to trigger such a destruction while being linked to the collective consciousness of the Borg ship that threatened Earth in 2367. The Borg Queen ordered the self destruction of several Borg ships that carried drones linked to Unimatrix Zero as well as a Borg tactical cube that had Captain Kathryn Janeway, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres aboard. ( ; ) When a Borg vessel is critically damaged, all of its vital technology, such as the transwarp coils, self-destruct to prevent their use by other species. ( ) :See also: Self-destruct device Evidence * See: computer log See also *Log buoy de:Selbstzerstörung